Kala Doloksdaughter
Kala Doloksdaughter, of the Ice Talon Tribe, is the firstborn daughter of chieftain Dolok Ironfist and his wife Selka Stonecaller. She has left her homeland of the Realm of the Mammoth Lords and journeyed to the World Wound where war and destiny await her. Early Life She grew up amongst her tribe in the harsh northern reaches of the world, trained in combat, hunting, and the skills she would need to lead the tribe after her father passed on. What Kala lacked in stealth for hunting the more skittish of creatures, she made up for with enthusiasm and strength when hunting larger prey. Life in the frozen north is not without peril, but Kala aged and weathered the mundane events as had the ancestors before her since ages long past. But the perils of the earth are not the only ones which are at hand in the Realm of the Mammoth Lords, for demonic agents seek to undermine all that humans have built. Kala, now a something-teen, was abducted along with many of the younglings of the tribe for a dastardly ritual intended for some demonic purpose. And yet... Something went wrong. The sacrifices, her friends and cousins, were dead, but Kala remained and the ritual seemingly without a result. Now an adult fully trained in combat, and burning with anger and wrath, Kala has journeyed to the crusader city of Kenebras to join in the righteous slaughter of demons. Bearing an obsidian bastard sword gifted to her by her father, crafted by her mother, Kala feels almost at home within a city ever on the verge of war, and shall do whatever it takes to destroy the Worldwound. For the good of the world, for glory, and for vengeance. Family Kala has somewhat of an extended family in her tribe, but her close family consists of her mother and father, and her two younger sisters. Her father Dolok has been the champion/chieftain of the tribe for the past twenty two years, after he proved himself by slaying an ice giant that had been terrorizing the people. He is relatively laid back and generally only concerns himself with matters that threaten the security of the tribe. Kala inherited her eyes and preference for the war god Gorum from her father. Kala's mother, Selka, was the eldest daughter of the former chieftain of the Ice Talon Tribe. As a druid of Gozreh she is in charge of the food gathering and hunting the tribe performs, and managed to gain the patronage of a thunderbird named Wakiya whom the tribe make pilgrimage to on the summer solstice. Most of the tripe consider Selka overly strict, but are thankful for her assistance with animals and her healing abilities. Kala shares her hair color with her mother. Sheleg is much like her older sister, although more focused on knowledge and what the future might bring rather than hunting and competitions. Pale of skin and silver haired, Sheleg yearns to prove herself, even if she is more frail than her family. Kala's youngest sibling, Yala, is a still growing young woman who partakes in the normal activities of menial chores and roughhousing. She has a minor obsession with the ice drakes that live along the tribe's nomadic routes and believes they could somehow become pets. Abilities Kala is a equipped with a masterfully carved bastard sword and light armor. She is highly skilled at sundering and destroying objects, and prefers to charge into battle with her mythicly empowered speed. Kala usually prefers to simply use her great strength to crush her foes, but is not averse to strategy when it is voiced. Character sheet